


Fic Bites - Square Enix

by monkeydra



Series: Fic Bites [1]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Loveless Fusion, Alternate Universe - Museum, Alternate Universe - Paranorman, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witches, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: some short fics I wrote for Square Enix fandoms





	1. Prompto/Gladiolus – Vampires

“You sure about this, big guy?” Prompto asked, shifting from foot to foot nervously, his hands clenched at his sides. Gladio smiled reassuringly at him and nodded, beckoning him forward with a hand, and that was all Prompto needed before he was across the room too fast for Gladio to see.

The force knocked Gladio back on the bed, Prompto’s knees bracketing his hips, and his hands gently carding Gladio’s hair away from his neck. He shivered at the feel of Prompto’s breath on his neck, his hands drifting to Prompto’s hips and clenching tight as Prompto’s fangs sank into him. He arched into it and lost himself in the feeling, Prompto riding the movement without a thought, his hand a comforting pressure on the back of his head.


	2. Prompto/Ignis – Museum

 “Can I help you?” Ignis asked, the pretty blonde in front of his favorite exhibit startling at the sudden question. He righted his glasses and gave a nervous laugh, pink dusting his cheeks.

“No, no, I’m good,” he said, turning back to the photographs on display, continuing on in a nervous rush, “I just haven’t gotten used to seeing them up like this.” He whirled to face him again, holding his hand out and saying, “I’m Prompto, by the way. Prompto Argentum,” he said, and Ignis froze at the name.

He rushed to take his hand, shaking it and hoping his palm wasn’t sweating when he said, “I’m Ignis. I’m a big fan.”


	3. Prompto/Gladiolus/Noctis/Ignis – College

Gladio finished first, having turned in his last final project mid afternoon that day, and celebrated by throwing himself onto one of the beds and letting sleep take him. Ignis and Prompto were next, and the minute they confirmed their assignments were in they were poking at Gladio until they could curl up on either side of him, Prompto half laying on him and Ignis wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Noctis finished last, stopping only long enough to snap a picture of his boyfriends who were for once still enough to do so. With a jaw cracking yawn, he curled up behind Ignis, one arm slung over him to rest over Gladio’s sternum and brush against Prompto’s arm, and finally let himself drift off to sleep.


	4. Bartz/Squall – Werewolves

Squall felt gentle fingers carding through his hair, and when he opened his eyes he saw Bartz sitting next to him, a soft smile on his face. “How are you doing, big guy?” he asked, and Squall only just noticed that Bartz must have thrown a blanket over him.

“I’m fine,” he finally replied, voice painfully hoarse, and he pulled the blanket tighter around so he wouldn’t have to see the knowing look on Bartz’s face.

Bartz thankfully let the blatant lie slide and helped him sit up to drink water, keeping his voice and low and soothing as he said, “I left you some by the bed too with some crackers; I didn’t know what you could handle after your furry adventure.”

Squall sighed and rolled his eyes.


	5. Sephiroth/Zack – Reincarnation

Sephiroth blinked sleepily up at him as Zack traced a finger just under his eyes, leaning over him with an uncharacteristically pensive expression on his face.

“What is it?” he asked, his voice a soft rumble as sleep pulled at him.

“Your eyes are so familiar,” he finally replied.

“I would hope so,” he said, so dry even as tired as he was, “we’ve been dating a while now.” Zack chuckled and leaned down to kiss him again, delighting in Sephiroth’s soft smile.


	6. Sephiroth/Aerith – Prince/Princess x Thief/Criminal

Aerith focused, visualized where in the castle she wanted to appear, and allowed her power to take her there. She aimed a little too high, and had a split second to scream before she hit the ground, ignoring the amusement she could practically feel coming from Sephiroth across the room.

“You’re getting better at that,” he said, uncrossing his ankles and sitting up in his bed, a small, teasing smile when he continued, “soon you really will be breaking into the royal vaults.”

“You could sound more worried about that,” she said from the floor before she pushed herself up, trying to look irritated. She smiled soon enough, she’d missed him too much to not let him see it.


	7. Zack/Aerith – Supernatural

“Thank you,” he said, once she had pried the trap off his leg, his broad shoulders looser and his wings dropping from their defensive position now that he wasn’t in pain (or thinking she was there to capture him). He hissed as she ran her hand over the gashes, healing the iron burns so his natural healing could take care of the rest.

“You’re welcome,” she replied finally, looking up from her work to smile at him and was pleasantly surprised to find an equally friendly smile on his face.

“What would you like as your reward?” he asked.

Aerith blinked in surprise, and said “Stay safe, I suppose,” the end lilting as if in a question, watching his glowing blue eyes widen in surprise.


	8. Axel/Saïx – Loveless

Lea ran his hands through Isa’s hair, thankfully a bright blue again and no longer fading into silver. His fingers continuously went back to where his ears used to be, scratching at that area out of habit like he did when they were teens in Radiant Garden. Isa shifted where lay against him; Lea was surprised he had tolerated the contact this long.

“You know my ears aren’t there anymore,” he said, and Axel nodded, remembering that night even though he had felt nothing at the time.

“I know,” he said, glad when Isa let him continue scratching lightly through his hair anyway.


	9. Prompto/Gladiolus - Intimate Artistry

The click of the shutter punctuated Gladio’s lazy stretch, back arched, miles of naked skin, and an amused grin quirking his lips filling the view screen of Prompto’s camera.

“You fuck a guy and then you take a picture?” he asked, grin softening when Prompto got back in the bed.

“You’re just so beautiful, big guy,” he said, snapping a picture of Gladio’s face, amber eyes lidded and sleepy, the sunlight peeking through the blinds almost making them glow. He took another one, this time of his whole body, the light playing over his muscles and the sheets making him look like one of the paintings he saw in the museum.

“Maybe I’ll try to paint you next,” he mused, “I don’t think my pictures do you justice.”


	10. Prompto/Ignis - Stranded Due to Inclement Weather

During his fifth circuit around the couch Prompto reached out and yanked him down, surprise the only reason he was able to. Ignis blinked up at him from where he was sprawled half on, half next to Prompto who only grinned down at him.

“I thought I was supposed to be the anxious one,” he teased. Ignis sighed and melted into Prompto, closing his eyes against the lightning flashing outside.

“I just feel useless when I’m still for this long,” he admitted, relaxing even more against his will as Prompto ran deft fingers through his hair.


	11. Prompto/Gladiolus/Noctis/Ignis - Drunken Love Confession

“I love you,” Ignis said, voice steady and clear, the only sign of his drunkenness the flush on his cheeks. “All of you,” he clarified when no one spoke, sinking more into the chair. Prompto took his hand and smiled encouragingly at him while Noct took off his tie and loosened the top buttons of his shirt.

Gladio picked him up easily and kissed the top of his head, heart pounding, murmuring, “Tell us again when you’re sober.”

“I don’t know if I can,” he sighed out, nuzzling into Gladio’s neck, “but I’ll try.”


	12. Bartz/Squall - Paranorman

“I’m fine,” Bartz said, hands shaking as he got himself water. Squall took the glass from him and filled it, handing it back and leaning on the counter next to him.

“What did you see?” he asked quietly. Bartz looked like he wanted to bolt, but instead he set the glass down and pressed himself close to Squall, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Squall wrapped his arms around him, content that at least Bartz wasn’t running from him anymore.


	13. Sephiroth/Zack - The Big Damn Kiss

He saw Sephiroth, tired and battered, but his eyes clear and blue green, and without a thought he pulled him forward with a hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. Sephiroth made a noise into his mouth and Zack’s eyes snapped back open and he jerked away.

“I am so sorry,” he blurted to a dazed looking Sephiroth, “I should have asked--”

He reeled Zack back in by his shirt, and growled, “Get back here,” hot breath washing over Zack’s lips. Zack huffed out a relieved laugh and kissed him again, pulling him forward with arms around his waist, Sephiroth’s hands cupped over his cheeks.


	14. Sephiroth/Aerith - Curses

“So what are they saying about me out there?” she asked, carefully measuring out the ground wasp stingers before she dumped it into the pot. Sephiroth looked up from his—technically hers—book and used his finger to mark his page.

“That you eat the hearts of beautiful men.”

Aerith looked away from her potion with her whirling around her and an incredulous, “What on earth would I be doing with men’s hearts?” turning back with a muttered, “They’re not at all magical; no offense.”

“None taken,” Sephiroth replied drily, and went back to his reading.


	15. Zack/Aerith - Sleeping Beauty

The spell flew past Aerith and slammed into Zack, his eyes glowing a sickly green before he fell to the floor in a heap.

She had never seen him so still.

In that moment of hesitation, brambles erupted from the ground between them and pulled him into the ground.

“What will you do now, little witch?” taunted Jenova.

Aerith jumped in after him.


	16. Axel/Saïx - Witches

“How did you find me?” Isa asked through chattering teeth, blood dripping down the front of his face.

“I scried for you.”

“But you need something I’m connected to,” Isa said, grunting when Lea pulled him closer and draped his arm over his shoulder. “I took everything of mine with me.”

Lea considered ignoring him, but instead turned to look at him and said, “You left _me_ there.”


End file.
